songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky
Nicky (Накaта Хд on facebook) is an user from Pazardzhik, Bulgaria, born in the beautiful city of Plovdiv in 17th of January, 2000. He watch ESC since 2005, when he was only 5 years and when him country debuted at the contest. His favourite song is Katy Wolf's song "What About My Dreams", which represent in ESC 2011, in Düsseldorf, It was 22nd in the Final with only 53 points. He starts to participate in online contests at September 2013. Him first contest was World Music Contest, hosted by Eurovision Croatia . He participated for Bulgaria with Raffi's song "4,3,2,1". Unfortunately, he takes second last place (14th) in the Final with 53 points. He has won more than 10 times so far. His last win was for in International Song Contest with the song of Helena Paparizou "Survivor" with 70 points. Nicky also host his own contest, called "Eastern European Song Contest" with his friends Mell (making the recaps) and Ezraf (making the Wikia pages). 40 countries can participate in his contest, at the moment they are more than 30 players. Nicky in ESC "I watch Eurovision since 2005, when my country debuted. I was only five years. I was very interesting from that contest, and now i can say Eurovision is my life. Mine favourite song from 2005 was the hungarian song, "Forogj, világ !" performed by NOX . I still think it's an amazing song. What i think about the winner from that year ? Well, i like the song, but i think Helena's song "Survivor" is better." What's my favourite song from Eurovision ? "There are so many amazing songs, but my favourite as i said is 2011, Kati Wolf's song "What About My Dreams". I think if Kati performs it better, it would qualify better. Anyway it was the most underrated song for 2011. 2011 has worse vocals and it's the winner..." What's the most underrated song from ESC ? And the most overrated ? "Well, there are many underrated songs. The most underrated song ever in ESC is Tanja's song Amazing which represented 2014 . It wasn't qualify to the Grand Final, with 12th place and only 36 points. The most overrated ? Azerbaijan 2011. It's in my last places, it shouldn't qualify to the Grand Final. I am still wonder how they won the contest, but anyway it wasn't the baddest song ever." What's your favourite entry form your contry ? 2007, "Elitsa and Stundji's song "Voda" What's your Top 3 for each year of ESC ? And last places ? "Haha, i can't say for each year because i don't know all songs. As i said, i watch it since 2005. So it's my Top 3 for each year since 2005." : Nicky in online contests "My first online contest was World Music Contest, before i never participated at online contests. It starts at September 2013. Now i love them, they are so fun." Now you can see the contests where Nicky participate and the songs which he sended: World Music Contest ' '(The new contest of WMC) Distribution Song Contest ''' '''AsianPasificvision Eastern European Song Contest (Nicky's contest): Tube Song Contest: ''' '''Songs for Europe: European Song Contest: 'Eurovision Memories: ' Category:Users Category:Bulgarian users Category:Bulgaria